Dan and Runo
by CatLover444
Summary: A little something I just put together in my spare time. Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or poems used in this fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Spring, the Sweet Spring- Thomas Nashe**

**Spring, the sweet spring, is the year's pleasant king,  
Then blooms each thing, then maids dance in a ring,  
Cold doth not sting, the pretty birds do sing:  
Cuckoo, jug-jug, pu-we, to-witta-woo!**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking to my best friend/crush's diner when I saw her sitting by the lake crying her eyes out while her bakugan was trying to comfort her. I thought that something was wrong because she was usually working or with her boyfriend, Jack Lee. I will be honest and say that I never like the way he treated her. I go over to her slowly so I would not scare her away. "Hey, Runo. Why are you crying?" I asked her and sat down next to her. "Jack has told me that I cannot be friends with you and the others anymore, Dan. I want to be your friend, Dan." She said while crying then I realize that she should not be out here. "You need to get home, Runo, or you will catch a cold." I tell her calmly while helping her stand up on her feet.

**The palm and may make country houses gay,  
Lambs frisk and play, the shepherds pipe all day,  
And we hear aye birds tune this merry lay:  
Cuckoo, jug-jug, pu-we, to-witta-woo!**

A few days later I once again found Runo crying next to the lake. I was beginning to get the feeling Jack was harming her in more ways than she let on about to me. I walked up to her and noticed a bruise on her right cheek. "Runo, is Jack hurting you in any way? Don't tell me a lie, Runo, just tell me the truth." I tell her quite clearly. "Jack is horrible to me, Dan. First, he wants me to get rid of my friends and now thinks it time we did it, Dan." She confessed to me. "You are both too young for doing it, Runo. You are just sixteen, Runo." I told her. "I told him the same thing you just told me, Dan, and he hit for it." She said with tears running down her face so I take my thumbs and wipe them away. "I think you need to break up with him and you might want to get a restraining order against him, Runo." I tell her. "I cannot break up with him, Dan, because threatens to kill me if I do get a restraining order against." She told me. I take her by the hand and pull her on to her feet. We walk to the police station, but she tries to run away from me. "No, Runo, you need to do this act for your own safety." I tell her and pulled her inside the building. "Stay right here, Runo." I tell her and she nods okay. I go up and ask to speak to Officer Peter, my brother, when he comes to see me. I explain everything to him and get the paper work for the restraining order. I go back to Runo with the document in my hand. "Runo, you to keep this document on you at all times and you will have officer with you at all times. They called your parents and explained it to them." I tell her calmly. "I hope your idea works, Dan." She said to me while we were walking home.

**The fields breathe sweet, the daisies kiss our feet,  
Young lovers meet, old wives a-sunning sit,  
In every street these tunes our ears do greet:  
Cuckoo, jug-jug, pu-we, to witta-woo!**

A few weeks went by and I noticed that Runo was smiling a lot more since that day. I decided to stop by and invite her to take a walk with me in the park because I was planning on telling her about my feelings toward her. She said yes to my invitation to the park. She still had an officer following her to make sure she was safe. I asked her to sit down on a bench with me then I took her hand in my hand. "I have been waiting to tell you the truth for a long time, Runo." I said to her and looking around to make sure we are alone. "I need to tell you something, Dan. I love you, Dan." She tells me and I smiled at her. "You took the words right out my mouth, Runo. I love you too, Runo." I said to her then I pull her up to me and kiss her with all the love I have for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Helen- Edgar Allan Poe**

**Helen, thy beauty is to me**

**Like those Nicean barks of yore,**

**That gently, o'er a perfumed sea,**

**The weary, way-worn wanderer bore**

**To his own native shore.**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting and waiting at my girlfriend's diner for her to finish her shift because we and our other friends had decided to go to the amusement park in our town. I was watching Runo to see if she would need any help today. I saw out of the corner of my eye that a customer (who was rude to Runo) come in and talk to her as she was cleaning up a table. I saw him suddenly take out a knife and threaten Runo with it. "You are going come with me to a movie right now or else, my dear." He told her holding the knife toward her throat. I was out of my spot without a second thought to my own safe. "Hey, leave my girlfriend alone." I told him and Runo gasp at me because even though we were dating each other, I had never called her my girlfriend in public before to keep her from being hurt thanks to me. The customer turned around to look at to decide his next move. "I think I will not leave her alone." He told me in a dangerous voice.

**On desperate seas long wont to roam**

**Thy hyacinth hair, thy classic face,**

**Thy Naiad airs have brought me home**

**To the glory that was Greece,**

**And the grandeur that was Rome.**

I was about ready to beat this guy to a pulp when I see Runo's hand hit him right across the face. "I want you out this diner by the time I count to ten and never come back here again. If you do come back, I will personally make sure it is the worst meal you have ever ate." She said calmly and started to count to ten. I saw the customer high-tail it out of the diner before she reached six. "Are you okay, Runo?" I asked her quietly so not to upset her more. "I am fine, Dan. It was the second time he tried that trick with me." She told me that tomorrow she was going to get a restraining order against him.

**Lo! In yon brilliant window-niche**

**How statue-like I see thee stand,**

**The agate lamp within thy hand!**

**Ah, Psyche, from the regions which**

**Are Holy-Land!**

I went back to my spot and soon heard her mother telling her that her shift was over. I stood up and walked over to her. "Are you ready to go, Runo?" I asked her and she told me that she just need to get her purse. I waited down stairs while she went up to her room. I received a kiss from her as she was walking out the door. We both had the time of our lives at the amusement park that day. Our friends never knew about this problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Velvet Shoe- Elinor Wylie **

**Let us walk in the white snow**

**In a soundless space;**

**With footsteps quiet and slow,**

**At a tranquil pace,**

**Under veils of white lace.**

I, Dan Kuso, was waiting at my girlfriend's diner for her to finish her shift so we could go on our date to the movies. I had forgot our special day few days before and I was going to make up for it by taking her out that day. I turned around in my sit because I heard the sound of plates breaking thinking that Runo was not having a good day. I saw the reason she dropped the plates because an enemy of mine had her by the hand trying force her to come with him. I was out of my sit in a second because I knew she would end up killing him otherwise. "Excuse me, could you please unhand Runo before she kills someone?" I asked him because Runo was already turning red in the face, which is never a good sign with her. "No, she is coming with me." The guy told me very rudely.

**I shall go shod in silk,**

**And you in wool,**

**White as white cow's milk,**

**More beautiful**

**Than the breast of a gull.**

I was about to slap him for being rude to me when all of a sudden I see Runo free hand come up hit him right across the face very hard leaving a mark. "Do not talk to Dan like you just did. I told you already that I am not going with you anywhere. Now, get yourself out of this diner and do not ever come back or I will personally make sure you hate what you get." She screamed at him. The guy was out there quicker than anyone else. "I wish that you had not scared him like that, Runo. I was hoping he would stick around so I could beat him up for you, Runo." I told her calmly. " I want to get rid of him fast, Dan. He had a horrible way of treating me, Dan." She said to me and started to clean up the miss of plates.

**We shall walk through the still town**

**In a windless peace;**

**We shall step upon white down,**

**Upon silver fleece,**

**Upon softer than these.**

I finally went back to my sit after I helped Runo clean up the broken plates. I soon heard her mother telling her that her shift was over and she could leave with me. I got up, went up to her, and asked her. "Hey, Runo. Are you ready to go to the movies?" I asked and received a nod of her saying yes. I put my arm around her waist and lead her out the door. I did not bother to ask her if she was alright what had happened to her.

**We shall walk in velvet shoes:**

**Wherever we go**

**Silence will fall like dews**

**On white silence below.**

**We shall walk in the snow.**

Once the movie was over I took her back to my house for the night, which is something we do a lot. I had just carried her up to my room and putting her under the cover to sleep with her already being asleep, but I hit her head not meaning to hurt her. "I am sorry, Runo. You should just go back to sleep, Runo." She looks at me for a minute and then closes her eyes. I was drifting off to sleep and her whisper. "I love you, Dan." I smiled at her and whispered back to her even though I knew she was long gone. "I love you too, Runo."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wish- Catty444**

**A girl stood up on a hill,**

**She was gazing up at the stars,**

**She want to join them so much,**

**But she could not.**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking through the park one evening when I caught sight of my best ay friend/crush Runo Misaki lying on the ground next to the lake crying her heart out while her bakugan was trying to comfort her. I was thinking that something was wrong with her because she was supposed to be on a date with her boyfriend, Night Wish. I will be honest with you about him. I never liked him at all because he was trying to change Runo into one of the girls at school. "Hey, Runo. What is wrong, Runo? It is freezing out here, Runo!" I tell her while I took a sit next to her. "Night told me that I cannot be friends with you and the others anymore, Dan. I tried telling him that was not happening because I like having you as my friend, Dan." I could not believe that he was trying to come between all of us. Runo got up and started to walk away, but I knew better than to leave Runo alone at night. We walked in step with each other all the way to her house. I watched the house until I was sure that Runo was safe for the night.

**She would stand there for hours on end,**

**Not taking her eyes off the stars at all,**

**She would only go home when she was tried,**

**She wished to be able to join the stars.**

A few evenings later I was once again strolling through the park and I found Runo there crying again. I was beginning to believe that something was really wrong with her now because she would not even open her eyes to look at me. "Is there something wrong, Runo?" I asked her and I noticed that she seemed to not want to answer my question. "Runo, you know that you can tell me anything, okay." I tell her, but I did not expect the answer she gave me. "I hate my life, Dan. Yesterday, Night thought it was time to take our relationship to the next level, Dan." I was shocked to say the least at the time. "You are way too young for that kind of thing, Runo." I could not believe this guy was so mean to her. "I know that fact, Dan. I told him no, Dan. He raped me for refusing to do it, Dan." She told me that ran out of his place crying this morning and came straight here to avoid him. "You need to go to the police, Runo. This kind of thing is unacceptable for him to do to you, Runo." I told her wiping away her tears with my thumb. "I would go to them, but he has threatened to kill me and everyone dear to me, Dan." She said her voice shaking so bad that I wanted to kill him for doing this to her.

**She wished for the same thing,**

**Every night for most of her life,**

**Finally one year her parents decided to marry her off,**

**They found a man who was looking for a young wife.**

I took Runo by the hand pulling her up on to her feet. I started walking towards the police station with her in tow. She looked scared when we got to the police station. She wanted to run away from me, but I would not let her go. I made her sit down on the bench and told her not to move a muscle at all. I got the police officer who knew her to come see her. "Runo, you need to tell him everything that Night has done to you, okay." She nodded at me and started telling him everything that had happened the night before and more. He told us to stay right there for a few minutes. I did not let Runo leave at all while we were waiting for him to come back. "I am sorry that I took so long, but I had to get a judge to sign this restraining order and he wants a police officer with you at all times, Runo." He told us that she should keep it on her at all times and that her parents knew what had happened. I took Runo to her house and helped her explain the truth to her parents.

**When the girl found out the truth,**

**She planned to run away with her sweetheart,**

**He was the one who would make her happy,**

**Without wanting something in return.**

A few weeks had gone by and I could tell that Runo was doing better than ever. I finally had worked up the nerve to tell Runo how I feel about her. I took her to the park and came clean with her. I was surprised to find out that she felt the same way about me. We are now living happily ever after.

**She took the courage and left with him,**

**That evening going so far away that her parents,**

**Never found them again,**

**And once her life was over she did join the stars finally.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No Harm- Catty444**

**No Harm done to me**

**I can see everything clearly**

**I love everything around me**

**I am calm all round.**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking through Bayview Park on a summer day. I did not expect to meet up with my girlfriend, Runo Misaki (who was living in Wardington, Japan), that day. I had gone to the park to clear my head since I had just come back from fighting a war on another world. I saw a flash of blue hair out of the corner of my eye. I suddenly thought of Runo because sometimes I miss when she would yell at me for doing something stupid a lot. I thought the fact of her looking so beautiful when she was mad at me, Shun, or Julie. She would send us these death glares that could kills if looks killed. I might already be dead if that was the case.

**I want to see no come harm**

**No harm done to anyone**

**This is my wish for the world**

**No Harm done to it.**

I walked over to where I had seen the flash of blue hair. "Hello, how are you doing today?" I asked the person not knowing at the second it was Runo. "I am doing great today, Dan." Runo said turning around to face me. I was standing there in shock to be seeing her that day. "What are you doing here, Runo?" I asked her. "I have just moved back to my old home, Dan." She told me calmly. "I did not know that you used to live here, Runo." I told her calmly because I have to be careful when I talk to her so she will not try to rip my arms off me. "I had forgot that I had used to live here, Dan. Everything has changed a lot since I had lived here." I noticed that something was wrong as she spoke because she was talking a lot quieter than she usually did speak to me.

**I can see that it will take**

**More than just wishing**

**To help the world**

**Be harm free.**

I was really worried about it because she is the love of my life. I sat down on a near-by bench and invited her to sit down with me. "Did something bad happen to you, Runo?" I asked her quietly, but what she said to answer me was quite shocking to me. "My parents were killed last month, Dan. My older brother has brought Alice and me here to live in safety, Dan." She told me that Alice's family was dead so her late parents took her into their family as a daughter. "Do you need any kind of help, Runo? I am here for you always, Runo!" I tell her calmly meaning it with all my heart. "Thank you, Dan, but I think that it is time for me to go home." She told me starting to get up from the bench.

**I will make the world**

**To be harm free**

**Even if I have to work**

**My whole life for it.**

I took her and helped her to stand up. "I will walk you home, Runo. I do not want you or Alice alone at all, Runo." I tell her and asked where her house was at in Bayview. "It is above the diner where Julie works now, Dan. It was the place I lived in before I moved away, Dan." She said calmly to me. I took her hand in mine and we walked to her house. We were talking about our lives since we had last seen each other. I walk her all the way to her door step. "Do you want to hang out with me tomorrow, Runo? I could show around Bayview since you looked lost earlier." I asked her quietly at her door. "Sure, Dan. That would be great!" She told me. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her lips gently. We agreed to meet each other at 12 the next day.

**No harm done to me**

**I can see everything clearly**

**I love everything around me**

**I am calm all round.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Road not Taken- Robert Frost

**Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;**

Runo Misake was sitting outside her burning house at ten clock at night and was crying her heart out while her bakugan tried to comfort her. It was freezing out there but she did not care about it because her parents dead in the fire. She was the only one to escape the house in time. She heard one of the firemen say that it was started on purpose and she would not be surprised if that was true because she had a lot of people who did not like her for her temper. I, Dan Kuso, had just walked up to the scene and went straight to her seeing tears in her eyes hurt me deeply because Runo hardly ever cries about anything that happens to her. The police officer came over and asked for the name of a relative to call for her. "Runo does not have any family members left for you to call, Sir." I said calmly answering for her because she had not spoken yet. "I do have an older brother called Yusei that you could call, sir. I do not know if he will answer though." Runo said to him, but I had to help translate her words to him since she was still crying real hard.

**Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear,  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,**

"I did not know that you have an older brother, Runo. Why do you not talk about him?" I asked her because we were walking to my house. I was taking her there to keep her warm because the officer told me to keep her warm and safe. "I have not heard or seen Yusei since we moved to Japan, Dan. I have never told anyone about him. He lives in a city called New Deal." She told me calmly because she had stopped crying finally. "Do you miss him, Runo? I know it is hard to be away from the ones you love." I was speaking from personal experience because I was away from her a lot trying to save the bakugan from bad guys. "I miss him every day, Dan. I cannot even remember what he looks like anymore." She told me and I noticed that we had arrived at my house. "Let's get you inside and warmed up, Runo." I unlocked the door, lead her in, telling my mom what had happened, and ten minutes later taking her up to my bedroom so she could get some sleep that night. "Could you stay with me tonight, Dan?" I nod yes and slip under the covers with her wrapping my arms around her. "Good night, Runo." I said to her, but she was already asleep.

**And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way  
I doubted if I should ever come back.**

A week later we learned that Runo's brother was coming to see her in a few months' time. He would decide than if stayed in Japan or moved back to America with him. I was afraid that he would take her away and I would never see her again because I was in love with Runo. One spring day Runo introduced me to her brother Yusei. I had thought that he would look like Runo, but I saw that I was wrong. Runo had received a call from Julie asking her for some help so she had to leave us alone for a while. "I am pleased to meet you, Sir." I said to him trying to be polite for a change since I wanted Runo stay with me. "Please, Dan, call me: Yusei. I am thankful that you have watched over my sister so well for me." He said to me. "You are welcome, Yusei. Runo a really nice girl when you are not on her bad side." I tell him. "I know that, Dan. I have seen her temper before our parents moved here. You are in love with her and worried that I will take her away from you. I am not making her leave Japan." He told me and I was relived about it. "Thank you, Yusei. I was worried that I would never see her again. I love her with all my heart." I confessed to him. "I was planning to take her to see my home, Dan. I think you should come with us." I said yes on the spot because I later found out I was moving to America anyway. Runo moved with us back to her old home town and restarted her family's diner there.

**I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.**

I finally confessed my feelings for Runo to her not long after we moved to America. Runo said that she loved me too. We are now living happily ever after just like in the stories.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lost Child- Catty444**

**I found a child in the streets,**

**She was crying because she was lost,**

**I told her to come with me,**

**We walked to my house in the forest.**

I, Runo Misaki, was walking around my old hometown park on a hot summer day trying to remember the days when I had lived here. I was not looking where I was going and ended up walking into my boyfriend, Dan Kuso, but I did not know it was him. "I am sorry that I run into you, sir." I said to him. He turned around and looked at me. "Is that really you, Runo? I have not seen you in some now." Dan said all excited to me. "I am glad to see you too, Dan." I told him.

**Inside my house she told me**

**That she had been left to fend for herself.**

**I started to think about how lonely**

**It was here by myself.**

I suddenly though of my parents (who had been killed a month ago). "Why are you crying, Runo?" Dan asked me kindly. "My parents were killed a month ago. I was just thinking about them, Dan." I confessed quietly and he dried my tears for me. "Do you want to anywhere, Runo?" He asked me. "I was trying to remember my old home, Dan. It has changed a lot since I lived here." I told him. "I will give you a tour, Runo." He said to me and I thought his offer was nice. "That sounds great, Dan! Thank you for doing this tour for me." I tell him and he takes my hand. "I am happy to give you this tour, Runo. I think your dress is pretty. It makes you look even more beautiful than usual." He tells me referring to my white dress with yellow ribbons. I blush at his complement. We walked all round town with Dan explaining the new businesses to me.

**I asked her stay with me,**

**She said yes and hugged me.**

**I have never been happier than now**

**Because I have my own daughter.**

I noticed that the sky had started to go dark. "I have to go home now, Dan." I said to Dan. "I will take you home, Runo. Where do you live now?" Dan said to me and took my hand in his hand. "I live in the apartment above the diner where Julie works at now, Dan. The diner has been in my family for years." My parents had left it to me tin their will, but I could not completely own it until I turned eighteen years old. We walked back to my house and said our good nights to each other. Dan pulled me closer to him and kissed me gently. We agreed to meet each other at noon the next day. I am happy to be home again.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Feelings- Catty444**

**My feelings are weird**

**Because one minute I am**

**Happy, sad, mad, or horrible.**

**I cannot control them.**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking in the park one summer day when I spotted my best friend/crush Runo Misaki lying on the ground, in front of the lake, crying her eyes out while her bakugan was trying to comfort her. I thought that it was weird for her to be there because she was usually either working at her family's diner or was on a date with her boyfriend Mace Tunnel. I will be honest here about the fact that I hated him for trying to change her into one of them and stealing her from me even though I never had her to be with anyway. I quietly walked up to her so I would not scare her. "Hey, Runo." I say to her sitting down next to her smiling because it was rare that I could talk to her without her boyfriend (that jerk) around her. "Hey, Dan" She said to me sitting up not smiling at me. "What is wrong with you, Runo?" I asked her quietly trying not to upset her anymore. "Mace told me that I cannot be friends with you or the others. I still wish to be your friend, Dan." She told me sadly. "You will never stop being my friend no matter what happens to us, Runo." I tell her than noticed it was getting dark out. "I think I should go home now, Dan. Thank you for your help today, Dan" She said getting up off the ground. "I will walk you home, Runo." I told her and we walked to her house. I made sure she got to the door before leaving her driveway.

**Feelings are part of us**

**We cannot get rid of them**

**Because they are in our bodies**

**We are stuck with them forever.**

A few days later I found Runo crying in the same spot again and I knew something was wrong with her then. I walked up to her and noticed that she had bruises all over her body. "What is wrong with you, Runo? I want you to tell me the truth now." I said to her and took her hand in mine to show that I was not leaving her alone about this problem. "I had a date with Mace last night and it was at my house, Dan. He want to make love to me." She said to me while she was crying again. "You are both too young for that kind of thing, Runo. You are only sixteen ears olds for goodness sakes." I told her calmly, but I was furious on the inside with him. "I told him that fact and got hit for it, Dan. My parents heard us talking about it and they told us that we could not do it. Mace took out a knife, killed them with it, and raped me." She quietly confessed to me with tears in her eyes.

**Sometimes we want them to disappear**

**From our lives but they will not**

**Disappear from our bodies**

**They will be there always.**

I could not believe the things she was telling me. "I think you need to talk to the police. You cannot let him get away with doing this to you, Runo." I tell her while I was pulling her to her feet. "Mace threatened kill all of my friends and me, if I speak to the police, Dan." She said sadly to me. I was (at this time) more than angry at him. I took her hand and walk to the police station. She tried to run away from me, but I would not let her go at all. I took her inside, telling her to stay on a bench, and went up to ask to see the police officer was her friend. He came up to me and asked to see her. I lead him to the bench, where she was sitting on then. He asked for her story and once he heard it, just like me, he was furious at the guy. "I am going to put a warrant out for his arrest because this is not the first time this guy has done this to a girl. I am going to call your brother and get you out of the country, Runo. You will go back to Bayview tomorrow." She shook her head yes as she understood that it was for her own safety. He told me to take Runo to my house and watch over for that day. I did everything he told me to do for her. I found out my family was moving to Bayview anyway. We finally arrived at Bayview and moved into our new house with Runo just a few streets away in her old house/diner. I went to check on her every day because she was living there alone, but I did stay over there a lot.

**My feelings are weird**

**Because one minute I am**

**Happy, sad, mad, or horrible.**

**I cannot control them.**

A few months later I decided to confess my feeling to Runo. I invited her to the park and told her the truth about my feelings for her. She told me that she felt the same way about me. I asked her out on a date for the next day. We are now living happily ever after just like Runo's favorite stories.


End file.
